The present disclosure relates to vehicle systems. In a more particular example, the disclosure relates to technologies for selectively remotely controlling advanced driver-assistance vehicle systems.
Current vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I) technology can capture vehicle-generated traffic data and provide advisories to the vehicle regarding traffic and environment-related concerns. The United States Department of Transportation (USDOT) has launched various connected vehicle pilot projects in United States. These products use dedicated communication hardware called roadside units (RSUs), which enable V2I communication. In these projects, RSUs are installed in a proximity to roadways, such as freeways, highways, city streets, and/or intersections to communicate with vehicles. One example usage of the RSU is to monitor various situations in roadways based on footage captured by surveillance cameras or data communicated by vehicles passing through its coverage area. Based on the information, the RSU communicates applicable warning signals to vehicles to avoid or be aware of various hazards (e.g., accidents, approaching emergency vehicles, severe weather conditions, etc.). FIG. 7 depicts a map 700 of an example roadway 702 that includes a plurality of RSUs situated proximate the roadway 702 in which warning signals are provide to connected cars traversing the roadway 702.